Pneumatic power tools are commonly employed in a variety of work places in order to accomplish various tasks. Typical pneumatic power tools include pneumatic fasteners, such as pneumatic nailers and pneumatic staplers. A typical system within a pneumatic fastener generates the desired hammering force by employing compressed air (typically supplied by a separate air compressor), a valve assembly including a valve plunger, and a piston assembly including a sliding piston that drives a long blade. In such system, the piston is forced downward when the air pressure above the piston head is greater than below it. Moreover, the piston is forced into an “up” position when the air pressure below the piston is greater than above it. In addition, a trigger assembly is employed to allow a user to control the actuation of the pneumatic fastener.
In use, the pneumatic fastener is actuated by a user activating the trigger assembly. Upon actuation, the trigger assembly closes the trigger valve while opening a passageway to the atmosphere as such compressed air is prevented from flowing above the valve plunger whereby pressure beneath the plunger is greater than pressure above the plunger. This configuration causes the valve plunger to rise up and compressed air to travel to the piston head. The piston and the blade are then driven downward by the compressed air causing a fastener (e.g. a nail or staple) to be propelled from the chamber. The downward sliding of the piston, in turn, channels the air inside the cylinder through a series of holes into a return air chamber. When a user then releases the trigger assembly, the plunger is pushed back into place by the compressed air and air flow to the piston head is blocked. In the absence of downward pressure, the piston head is also pushed back up by the compressed air in the return air chamber. As a result, the air above the piston head is forced out of the gun and into the atmosphere.